Mas PMR
by Paok Aho-Chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, berjidat lebar dan berdada rata. Merasa hidupnya kosong, sepi, sunyi, senyap, suwung dari yang namanya cinta. Tapi itu semua berubah saat mas PMR gans menyerang./Bahasa non baku./DLDR!


**Mas PMR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mas PMR © Paok Aho-Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Bahasa non baku, typo bertebaran, AU, Bikin muntaber, pusing, membuat lupa bayar utang, yang di** ** _miring_** **in (biasanya) suara batin, humornya garing krenyes krenyes (ingin humor Anda garing? Siapkan minyak 1 liter, masukkan dalam panci lalu goreng humor dalam minyak panas.), kalo gak suka tombol 'back' bisa dipencet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, berjidat lebar dan berdada rata. Merasa hidupnya kosong, sepi, sunyi, senyap,** ** _suwung_** **dari yang namanya cinta. Tapi itu semua berubah saat mas PMR gans menyerang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"BANGUUUN KEBOOO! UDAH SIANG!"

"Apa'an sih mas? Masih ngantuk."

"HARI PERTAMA MASUK SEKOLAH DODOL! UDAH SIANG!"

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI TADI TUYUUL!?"

Itulah, pagi yang tentram di kediaman Haruno. Rumah yang terletak di perumahan yang mewah-mepet sawah- membuat mereka bebas bersuara tanpa mengganggu tetangga sebelah. Bagaimana mau ganggu? Rumah tetangga mereka minimal 100 meter. Mungkin karena pandangan masa depan Haruno senior yang memiliki firasat bahwa mereka akan memiliki anak bermulut toa sehingga mereka memilih tinggal di sana.

"Mama, Saku berangkat dulu yah." Menyambar roti dari meja makan lalu mengecup pipi mama dan papanya, Haruno Sakura bergegas menuju pintu rumah.

"Kagak mau nyium abang lu sendiri?" Sasori yang melihat dedek emeznya yang hanya mencium pipi _nyokap_ dan _bokap_ merasa cemburu. Memangnya dia kalah keren dari ayahnya sehingga adiknya yang tidak tau terima kasih yang telah dibangunkan olehnya setiap pagi lebih memilih mencium pipi ayahnya?

"Nih, cium pantat gue!" Sakura menunjukkan bokong seksinya-berdasarkan survei mama papanya- pada Sasori sambil menepuknya. Hidung Sasori kembang kempis, kepalanya berasap bagaikan bakso yang baru saja disiram kuah panas. Sakura yang melihat kakaknya bagaikan banteng disiram kuah bakso segera berlari menuju motornya dan kabur menuju sekolah. Tepat saat itu terdengar teriakan. "JIDAT LAPANGAAAAN!"

~Mas PMR~

"Hari ini, hari perdana dimana aku akhirnya merasakan masa yang paling menyenangkan. Ya, masa SMA. Di mana aku akan menemukan cintaku. Kehidupan SMA ku akan penuh dengan suka cita. Kenangan bersama teman dan-"

PLAK!

"Pagi Jidat sayang." Sakura masih terdiam di atas motor cantiknya. Merasakan pedasnya tangan Ino yang telah mampir di bahu mulusnya. Menghentikan orasinya di atas motornya sambil menatap spion-siapa tau ada jerawat di wajah putihnya. "Ino-babi, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada bahu mulusku?" Sedangkan pelaku pemukulan itu sibuk memandangi jemarinya. _Yokatta, tanganku tidak kasar meskipun tiap hari harus mencuci baju di sungai belakang rumah_ batin Ino yang kegirangan melihat tangannya masih mulus apik. Tidak dihiraukannya Sakura yang menatapnya penuh nafsu di atas motornya. Bukan nafsu 'ehem' tapi nafsu untuk menggilas badan embul seksi Ino pake motor kecenya.

Merasa bahwa Sakura akan marah, Ino segera mencari topik pembicaraan agar Sakura tidak ngambek. Ngambeknya Sakura, Ino bisa nggak dapet traktiran kalo lagi bokek gara-gara nyalonin rambut abangnya yang kutuan. _Yakali rambutku ketularan kutunya abang, jijik!_ Lalu terbayanglah sosok abangnya berambut panjang tersenyum padanya sambil menyodorkan kutu padanya.

"Eh Sak. Udah nentuin mau ikut ekstra apa'an?" Ino harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban. _Jangan ngambek Sakura. Bokek nih bokek. Kemarin nyalonin abang, buset tu kutu kagak ilang-ilang._

"Gak tau. Masuk ekstrakulikuler nari kayaknya seru, kalo gak ya ekstra masak. Kan gua bisa bawa bekal sendiri. Duit masuk tabungan, bebas dari nraktir orang bokek" Pedes Sak pedes. Pertanyaan Ino yang dikiranya mampu meredam ngambeknya Sakura, malah berbalik jadi ranjau. _Ngimpi apa gua semalem? Terkutuklah kau rambut abang Dei yang ngabisin duit mulu_ batin Ino menangis perih mendengar sindiran Sakura.

"Halah, Sakura sayang. Nraktir orang bokek itu dapet pahala loooh." Ino melancarkan serangan ceramahnya yang dipelajari dari temen abangnya. Meskipun abangnya radak gesrek. Emang sih nraktir orang dapet pahala, tapi dosanya dia nganut aliran sesat. Tak terbayang jika temen abangnya itu punya istri. Bukannya maen kuda-kudaan yang ada malah maen tumbal-tumbalan.

"Nyadar diri No. Bokek lu udah ga ada aturan. Makanya kepala abang Dei botakin aja. Saingan panjang-panjangan rambut bareng elu?" Sakura masih menjawab dengan sinis. _Makan tuh sinis! Bokek kagak ada aturan!_

"Udah ah Sak. Mending masuk kelas. Yakali nongkrong di parkiran kayak gini." Kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas omongan Sakura. Ino segera narik Sakura ke kelas. "Eh No. Kayaknya diet lu berhasil deh." Tangan Sakura yang sedang digandeng mesra Ino merasa adanya perubahan pada Ino. "Beneran Sak? Akhirnya tubuhku makin langsing seksi."

"Iya. Kalo lu itu gajah berat badan lu turun 2 kilo. Kalo lu babi berat badan lu naik 5 kilo. Karna gua tadi mikir lu sebagai gajah jadi lu keliatan turun beratnya. Tapi lu kan babi." Sak tega amat bilang gitu ke cewe kayak Ino. _Sabar No sabar, nih kutu jidat lebar emang gitu mulutnya._ Ino pun hanya bisa ngelus dada ngeliat omongan sohibnya itu.

Masuk di kelasnya Ino langsung menyeret Sakura duduk di sebelah jendela. Lumayan dapet angin sepoi-sepoi. Untung saja saat MOS berakhir dan mereka melihat pembagian kelas. Sakura dan Ino langsung berpelukan sambil menangis sesenggukan. Setelah sekian lama berpisah akhirnya mereka satu kelas juga. SD memang mereka satu kelas terus, tapi ketika SMP datang. Dengan teganya SMP memisahkan kelas mereka. SMP jahat!

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Pak Kakashi, kalo yang perempuan mau manggil Akang Kakashi ganteng juga boleh." Nyadar om, nyari bini sono. Anak gadis orang jangan diembat, setidaknya janda masih banyak.

"Akang Kakashi." Siswi yang duduk di pojok kelas mengangkat tangannya. Kakashi yang melihat itu tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. _Cantik, bohay pula. Tinggal nunggu dia lulus, baibai jomblo._ "Iya? Ada apa?" Suara Kakashi berubah menjadi berwibawa. "Tolong ingat om. Mentang-mentang jomblo dari orok, jangan promosi di kelas anak didiknya sendiri. Nyari bini jangan di sini. Noh, embahku masih janda."

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" Tsadizt neng tsadizt. Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan siswinya yang kurang dihajar sedikit. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Kakashi tersenyum tapi bibirnya bergetar. Gimana nggak bergetar, nahan nangis tjuy. Kokoro Kakashi terluka neng.

"Ehem! Udah stop! Ini selebaran ekstrakulikuler. Dilihat baik-baik, pilih dengan sepenuh hati ekstra mana yang kalian minati. Setelah ini ada upacara penerimaan murid baru, masuk kelas nanti kita akan menentukan sukarelawan untuk menjadi pengurus kelas. Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum upacara. Akang pergi dulu." Kakashi meninggalkan kelas dengan sorakan dari anak didiknya. _Anggap aja sorakan dari fans Kas, jaga emosi biar tetep gans. Biar Bu Anko naksir._

"Jidat cinta. Jadinya mau masuk ekstra apa?" Jijay deh No. Sakura mulai eneg mendengar panggilan Ino, dari sayang terus cinta abis ini apa lagi? Jangan bilang gara-gara keseringan nraktir Ino, itu babi jadi naksir dia. Jijik!

"Gak tau No, masih bisa dipikir nanti."

"Gua mau masuk ekstra pornografi lah" Ino perhatikan kata-katamu. Lihat seluruh kelas terdiam dan menatapmu dengan aneh sekarang. "Eh, ngapain lu pada liatin gua? Naksir?"

"Ino-gendut! Lu tadi bilang pengen masuk ekstra pornografi?" Sohibnya ini bener-bener gila. Catatan Saku-chan : jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Ino. Segera saja Sakura menulis di buku diarenya. "Bu-bukaaan! Fotografi maksudku, teman-temanku Ino tadi salah ucap. Maafkan dedek ya." Ino membungkuk-bungkuk, senyum (sok) imut muncul di bibirnya.

"Emangnya lu punya kamera?" Setau Sakura, Ino kalo pergi hunting foto dia kagak pernah ngeluarin kamera seler. Hanya hpnya yang dibawa, udah gitu blur pula. "Kan abangnya Saku-chan punya" Ino berkedip-kedip menyampaikan kodenya pada Sakura. Salahkan kutu abangnya yang dengan agresif gigitin kamera selernya.

"Ogah! Sempak gua aja yang lu pinjem gara-gara tembus di rumah gua belum balik. Apalagi ntar gua pinjemin kamera esteler mas Saso." Itu Sasori kalo barangnya dipinjem, sampe batas waktu gak dibalikin ngambek dia. Bisa-bisa mogok makan! Mogok kagak mau BAB lagi!

"Pinjemin lah Sak. Kak Sai ternyata ikut ekstra itu. Gua mau bikin dia kagum dengan keahlian foto gua." Pantang menyerah Ino. Bujuk itu curut pink.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Gendut, ayo cepat ke lapangan. Udah waktunya upacara nih." Dalam hati Sakura berterima kasih pada pembunyi bel di TU. Terhindar dari rengekan maut Ino.

"Panas banget Sak." Upacara ditambah jam 8, panasnya benar-benar mantap jiwa. Sakura yang hanya diam saja mengundang tanda tanya di wajah Ino. _Eh tumben, jidat pink diem aja. Biasanya ribut banget nih anak._ Ino yang merasa aneh dengan Sakura mencolek bahu Sakura. Ternyata hal aneh itu adalah Sakura tiba-tiba limbung ke depan.

"Sa-Sakuraaaa!" Suara Ino yang menggelegar di antara barisan siswa-siswi mengundang perhatian. Termasuk perhatian Bu Tsunade yang lagi pidato di depan. Segera saja kakak-kakak PMR datang membawa tandu ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang diangkat ke atas tandu merasa kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya seperti ada kunang-kunang nemplok di mata. Samar-samar dia melihat penampakan, penampakan yang seketika membuat Sakura pingsan saking tidak kuatnya menahan godaan. Sebelum pingsan Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat lemas.

"Mas ganteng"

* * *

Makasih udah baca fanfic pertama Aho-Chan :3

Setelah sekian lama.. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfci :3

Nyaaa, dimohon penilaiannya ya :3

Jangan lupa review^^


End file.
